Elementors
The Elementors are enemies in the Max Steel franchise. Probably the most versatile of all the enemies of Max, a clone of Bio-Constrictor that is powered by an energy source called Elementium and is able to control the elements of nature. The Elementium was created by N-Tek in 5 isotopes, the first 4 (water, earth, air and fire) are very powerful if they are together and can interact with all environments like metal, ice and lightning, the 5th isotope was created to stabilize the power of the 4 together but actually out of control, but not destroyed. Elementor seeks to merge with the planet to "recycle", ie make the planet is placed on the state it was before there was life as we know and all start over again. However, this process would first of the toxic atmosphere and destroy the organic life including humans, only Elementor survive. Elementor share all the memories of Bio-constrictor at the time of its creation, and while that means you have the memories of Dr. Klimo, seems to have scientific attitude, he prefers to do everything to force. Elementor is an enemy with great power but has had several disadvantages or weaknesses that have held such that 5 ° isotope Elementium out of control it is possible to remove all isotopes of his body, Morphosos crystals are more powerful than the Elementium so it can be removed by Extroyer and may create an accessory to control their extreme powers, however it appears that it is impossible to destroy. Elementor has hardly changed since its first appearance, but some changes by now that have been in the legion is toxic and has grown to 3 meters and his eyes glow red or yellow. Ultimate Elementors Ultimate Elementor is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water Elementors combined into one. He can use all the Elementors powers . Air Elementor has the most control but the other Elementors still have some control. Each element of Ultimate Elementor is controlled by the Elementor it belongs to. They are now against Miles Dredd, who is there leader and they should be loyal to him, but Ultimate Elementor wants to be by himself and wants to defeat Max Steel by himself. In The Truth Hurts, He tries to turn Max into an Elementor like them, but it failed. Somet imes, the Elementors that are combined argue and fight about what to do and who should do what. Origin The four Elementors, Fire, Earth, Water, Air Elementors, were escaping from N-Tek when suddenly they were trapped and the Earth, Water, and Fire Elementors argued with the Air Elementor trying to get him to use the device he used to escape from their original prison, but Air Elementor said it wasn't meant for the trap they were in.Then the other Elementors shot beams from their Orbs and forced him to use the device which resulted in all the Elementors combining into one Ultimate Elementor. Appearance, Abilities, and Weaknesses This monstrous creature is very tall, has a hump back, one big orb with four orbs in it, sharp jaws, four arms, four fingers, two white eyes, a sharp chin, two legs, three toes,a long tail, and pieces of earth on him. He is very strong and can change from an Elementor to another Elementor. Their attacks are more extreme and dangerous than in separate. Abilities *Can control forces of nature. *Can switch from one Elementor to another Elementor. *Can use his elements as weapons and other things. *Mixes an element with another to make a weapon. Weaknesses *If Max Steel uses Turbo Speed Mode. *When the Elementors are arguing. *If Max Steel uses Turbo Cannon Mode. *If Max Steel uses Turbo Stealth Mode. Interests *Controlling forces of nature *Defeating Max Steel and turning other Ultra-Links and humans into Elementors. *Ruling the world Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Monsters Category:Groups